legolegendsofchimafandomcom-20200215-history
Enala
Enala is a neutral female Eagle working for Bob Bricks. Appearance (Note: The following appearance should be imagined in humanoid form.) Enala has golden eyes, light blue skin and pure white plumage, with a rather eye-catching body and a pretty face. She currently wears a very special kind of corset: rather than providing any sort of proper coverage, it merely raises her breasts up, as well as highlighting her curves. She also has a 2-inch miniskirt, showing off all of her body to the viewer, as well as wearing a pair of high heels with spikes on the insides. The entire outfit is enchanted to bring Enala extreme pain in the event that she does not obey Bob. Alternatively, it can bring Enala extreme pleasure if she does exceptionally. History Enala was located by a friend of Bob Bricks in the Outlands. Knowing Bob would like Enala for a plaything, the friend called Bob, who brought her to his Outland lab, where he gave her her outfit. Personality "Strange" doesn't even begin to describe Enala. Her actions in general are spontaneous and sometimes inconsistent. For the most part, she is intelligent, cheerful, and flirty, with a blatant disregard for the dignity of others and a misplaced, borderline obsessive lust for personal pleasure. She always seems to aim to please others, probably in hopes of feeding that obsession. Being an Outlander, she is in-tune with the world around her, and appears to have a sort of passive contempt for the Eagle Tribe. The exact reason for her banishment is unknown, but she will claim that—whatever it was—she lost her mind in the process. This implies instability, and in turn, implies that she has a dark side. Whether this hidden side is more eerie than her usual self is debatable. Her behavior towards Bob is oddly slavish, with her being as readily submissive as he needs her to be. While she largely prefers to be wearing as little as possible, she appears to like the corset and miniskirt. The change of pace is refreshing, and she enjoys showing as much of herself off as possible to others in imaginative ways. But like all footwear besides maybe sandals, she could do without the heels. Barefoot has always been her motif. Weapons/Tools She carries nothing but dual long whips for offensive, defensive, and personal reasons. They can be laced with weaponized Chi for extra oomph. Skills Enala is extremely flexible and quite skilled at using her whips, as well as being exceptionally adept at hand-to-hand combat. As a result, she uses a rather excessive amount of grace and finesse in her fighting style, allowing her to flow perfectly around her opponents and their attacks and take them down with unpredictable, precise strikes and maneuvers. Jai is well-learned and amazing at hand-to-hand, but his aggressive style doesn't stand a chance against her gentle but dangerous techniques. Aside from combat, she also knows very well how to use her feminine wiles to achieve her mysterious ends. Category:Fan Characters